


What-ifs

by Melime



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: On the good days, Malaya managed not to think about what-ifs.





	What-ifs

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Talvez se](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827105) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #034 - maybe.

On the good days, Malaya managed not to think about what-ifs. Maybe if Carla never had cancer, maybe if having a child wasn’t so important to Carla, maybe if Malaya’s priority at that point had been a family, not her career, maybe if Carla hadn’t chosen a baby over her own life, maybe if they had tried a little harder, things could have worked between them. But none of those things happened, and now it was too late for all that could be and wasn’t. On the good days, she didn’t think about that, but not all days were good.


End file.
